memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hilfe Diskussion:Hochladen und Verwenden von Bildern
Know what but not how Ja, das ist eine schöne Seite der zu beachtenden Dinge, aber ich vermisse hier die Instruktion WIE ich Bilder hochlade. Gerade unter Abschnitt "Bilder hochladen" hätte ich AUCH gerne die Methode gelesen und nicht nur die Regeln! -- EyeOfTheBeholder 21:40, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Tja, das ist in der Tat vergessen worden. Ich weiß auch gar nicht genau, wo in der neuen Scin der Knopf dafür ist…--Bravomike 23:26, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab glaub ich den standardskin. Dort steht rechts im Menu "Ein neues Bild hoch laden". -- 00:36, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Gut, in Monobook steht nämlich links unter werkzeuge (sic) einfach nur Hochladen--Bravomike 12:15, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jungs das ist schön und gut aber es steht trotzdem immernoch nicht die Methode unter dem Abschnitt, welcher es ja verspricht! Möchte das jemand von euch nicht nachtragen? :-) -- EyeOfTheBeholder 16:13, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Nachbearbeitung von Bildern Anleitung zum Hochladen von Bildern Da dies ja in letzter Zeit immer mal wieder angedeutet wurde und bislang nur auf meiner Diskussionsseite steht, trage ich es mal hier nach, um den Ort etwas „offizieller“ zu machen. Ich habe den urspünglichen Text etwas angepasst. An welcher Stelle kann ich Bilder hochladen? Du gehst zu Datei hochladen und gelangst so zu einer Eingabemaske, in der du alle nötigen Informationen wie zum Beispiel den Speicherort auf deinem Computer oder auch den späteren Dateinamen hier in der Memory Alpha angeben kannst. Der Kasten „Quelldatei“ ;Der Button „Durchsuchen“ Zunächst musst du angeben, welcher Datei, die Du auf deinem Computer gespeichert hast und hochladen möchtest. Dazu klickst Du auf den Button „'Durchsuchen'“ und es öffnet sich das bekannte Menüfenster, um eine Datei auszuwählen. Dieses Menüfenster soltle Dir bereits durch andere Programme bekannt sein. Dort wählst du die entsprechende Datei an und klickst auf „'Öffnen'“. Der Name der Datei sollte nun in der Maske von „Datei hochladen“ in der Zeile „'Dateiname im Wiki'“ stehen. Das Dateiformat sollte bereits im Vorfeld stimmen, bei Bildern z.B. jpg, der Name ist in diesem Schritt erst einmal egal, ein Screenshot könnte hier beispielsweise auch noch „blub.jpg“ heißen. Der Name, den das Bild dann später tatsächlich in der Memory Alpha besitzt, wird in einem späteren Schritt festgelegt. Der Kasten „Dateibeschreibung“ ;Dateiname im Wiki In dieser Zeile gibst Du an, unter welchem Dateinamen das Bild letztendlich in der Memory Alpha gespeichert wird. Hier soll ein passender Name angegeben werden. Dieser sollte einen Rückschluss geben, was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist, da man so über den Titel den Inhalt des Bildes suchen kann, bzw. schneller das findet, was man gesucht ist. ;Zusammenfassung Der Name ist zwar nicht ganz passend gewählt, aber hier kannst Du schon eintragen, was später als Beschreibung unter den Bildern steht. Die Überschrift wird dabei automatisch ergänzt und braucht hier nicht weiter beachtet zu werden. Hier kannst Du bereits folgende Dinge eintragen: #Du beschreibst hier der Überschrift Beschreibung entsprechend, was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist. Natürlich kann die Beschreibung hier ausführlicher ausfallen. Die Bearbeitung erfolgt wie gewohnt, als würdest Du einen Artikel bearbeiten, technisch bedingt steht Dir dabei jedoch nicht die Vorschau-Funktion zur Verfügung. Falls die etwas unklar ist, könnten dir die Hilfe-Seiten helfen, aber Tippfehler lassen sich auch problemlos nach dem Hochladen korrigieren. #Nach der Beschreibung wird die Quelle angegeben, üblicherweise nach dem Satzende. Die Angabe der Quelle erfolgt mit Hilfe der Screencap-Vorlage und sieht bei der Angabe einer Episode (allgemein formuliert) so aus: ( ). Für die Angabe eines Films entsprechend ( . Welche Filmnummer Du für welchen Film verwenden musst, kannst du der Screencap-Vorlage entnehmen. Diese Vorlage ist bei Screencaps wichtig, da das Bild dann automatisch unter „Bilder der Episode“ aufgeführt wird. # Zuletzt fehlt noch die Kategorie, diese kannst Du einfach unterhalb der Beschreibung bzw. der Quelle einfügen. Wenn du nicht auf Anhieb weißt, welche Kategorie passend ist, so kannst du dir unter Kategorie:Bilder eine oder auch mehrere aussuchen. Wähle einfach die Kategorien, die Deiner Meinung nach am besten zum Bild passen. ;Lizenzierung Die Lizenz ist wichtig auf rechtlicher Ebene. Wir verwenden zwar Bilder aus den Serien und Filmen, jedoch besitzt die Memory Alpha keine Rechte an diesen Bildern. Daher muss jeder Screencap eine Lizenz bekommen. Diese gibst du mit dem Auswahlmenü „'Lizenzierung'“ an, das sich unterhalb des Feldes der „Zusammenfassung“ befindet. Am häufigsten dürften Screencaps hochgeladen werden, für diese wäre dies gleich der erste Eintrag „'Die Rechte liegen bei Paramount'“. Gleich darunter sollte dann eine Vorschau der jeweiligen Nachrichtenbox erscheinen. Auch hier wird die Überschrift „Lizenzierung“ automatisch eingefügt. Wie diese Nachrichtenbox aussieht und was Du in anderen Fällen als Lizenz wählen musst, ist im Artikel Memory_Alpha:Nachrichtenvorlagen unter der Überschrift Copyrightbausteine zu finden. Hochladen ;Alle nötigen Angaben vorhanden? Überprüfe bitte für Dich selbst, ob du alle nötigen Angaben gemacht hast. Wichtig sind ein passender Dateiname, eine Beschreibung was zu sehen ist, die Angabe der Quelle, die entsprechende Kategorie in welche das Bild sortiert werden kann und – ganz wichtig – die Lizenz. Natürlich kann es mal vorkommen, dass Du eine der Angaben vergisst oder Dir schlicht ein Tippfehler unterlaufen ist, denn eine Vorschau-Funktion gibt es ja nicht. Alle Angaben können auch nachträglich ergänzt werden, du brauchst also nicht Dein Bild erneut hochzuladen, nur weil Du eine Angabe vergessen hast. Die Angaben kannst du wie oben beschrieben nachtragen, beachte dabei dann, dass Du die Überschriften für die Beschreibung und die Lizenzierung nicht vergisst. Generell arbeiten wir bei der Memory Alpha gemeinschaftlich an einer Sache, wenn also ein Archivist eine Angabe vergisst, so trägt es einfach ein anderer nach. ;Jetzt kann hochgeladen werden Um den Vorgang nun erfolgreich zu beenden, klicke auf den Button „'Datei hochladen'“, um dein Bild hochzuladen. Danach solltest du automatisch zu Deinem Bild, wie es dann in der Memory Alpha hochgeladen wurde, weitergeleitet. Was ist ein Copyright-Verstoß Es wird zwar mehrmals in dem Artikel darauf hingwiesen, dass Copyright-Verstöße zu vermeiden sind, aber es wird nicht dargestellt, bzw. erklärt, wie ein solcher Copyright-Verstoß aussehen könnte, bzw., wie man erkennt, dass man im Begriff ist, das Copyright zu verletzen. --Drakonalpha (Diskussion) 18:41, 11. Sep. 2018 (UTC)